


Together: A Korrasami Month Compilation

by traintrackstonowhere



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff, Future AU, Korrasami Month 2015, Romance, Superheroes, Workout, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintrackstonowhere/pseuds/traintrackstonowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to Korrasami Month 2015. So far this is:</p><p>1. Autumn (Workout)<br/>2. Superheroes (Future AU)</p><p>This will be caught up to the schedule by the end of the weekend hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn (workout)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Leave a like or comment if you enjoyed. :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under the same name.

Asami scowled as she glanced down at her feet to be sure that she wasn’t going to trip over any roots or stones on the path. Her feet were beginning to hurt and she could just as easily be spending the early morning sitting at her cozy desk with a warm cup of coffee, tinkering with the new steering mechanism she was creating for her bike, but instead she was here. Following Korra up a mountain.

Her shoulders tensed as the cool breeze hit her again. She had worn a jacket, but even with the strenuous trek she was still beginning to feel the chill of the sweat on her skin as she walked in the early dawn under the shadows of the various trees. She shivered, looking ahead to see if she could see Korra. She had pulled ahead a few moments ago and Asami had not even attempted to catch up, especially when she could no longer hear Korra’s footfalls as she jogged ahead.

Asami lowered her head against the chill and continued to walk, grumbling. “Asami?”

She stumbled a bit and looked up to see Korra standing 50 yards away or so on the crest of the hill.

“Come on ‘Sami. You’re going to miss it.” Asami couldn’t quite imagine missing anything but her cozy bed at the moment, but she picked up her pace if only to see the pout on Korra’s face up close before she kissed it away.

“What are we here to see that could have possibly convinced you to be this wide awake this early?” she said, kissing Korra lightly on the side of her mouth, causing it to twist into an uneven grin.

“Just trust me.” She took Asami’s hand in hers, bringing the other to trace her cheek. “Close your eyes.”

Asami did so, but not without looking pointedly at Korra to show her annoyance at this whole situation. However, the feeling quickly dissipated as Korra hoisted her onto her back and continued up the hill. Asami dropped a quick kiss to Korra’s neck before snuggling in to attempt to warm up her freezing nose.

“Jeez Asami! Your nose!” Asami giggled, burrowing further as Korra made halfhearted noises of protest as she approached the top of the ridge.

“You’re going to love this.” Korra said as she slowed to a stop and placed Asami gently on the ground and angled her shoulders in a specific direction. “Ok, you can open in 3, 2, 1…”

Asami blinked quickly as her eyes adjusted and her breath caught in her chest. Atop the hill she could see all the way to the bottom where they had begun their hike and at where the forest ended, Republic City began. It immediately became apparent why Korra insisted that they come up here this early as the sunrise was reflecting off of the buildings in the city creating a rainbow of colors. The view of the city was matched by the view of the path they had just traversed, whose trees reflected back the varied colors of the city’s landscape. Asami exhaled slowly and felt something touch her hand.

Glancing down she saw Korra’s hand reaching for her own. She immediately threaded their fingers together and glanced up into blue eyes. Korra smiled and turned to look at the view again.

“I always like to see the city like this. Right up next to nature, reflecting it… connected. I love seeing the leaves like this.”

“Well, I love you,” Asami said quietly as Korra turned back to her with a soft look in her eyes, “and this is beautiful. Thank you Korra.” She squeezed the strong arm in her grasp and leaned against Korra’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome ‘Sami.”


	2. Superheroes (Future AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Avatar_ finds herself attempting to stop her nemesis from creating a time machine... if that's even possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about my attempt to combine these two prompts. As always - mistakes and overzealous use of commas are my own doing.

Lights flashed as Korra threw her body to the floor and rolled to her left. She narrowly avoided the support beam as it fell with a clang and falling sparks. She readjusted her mask and thanked the Spirits for choosing to go with a capeless uniform when she donned the face of the hero _The Avatar_. Otherwise... she glanced behind her at the beam again grimacing. She shook her shoulders and glanced ahead to the raised platform in front of her where her nemesis was yelling orders to her henchman and typing furiously at a computer.

Korra began to sneak her way forward, attempting to avoid making additional noise. This goal was made more difficult with the amount of technologic equipment that she found herself surrounded by. She had first been made aware of _The Equalist’s_ plans a few months ago. She had been dismantling a triad uprising from the inside out when she heard whisperings of a new threat that had even the triads worried.

They said the villain’s new invention was meant to take one back in time. Korra wasn’t sure she believed that, but it was enough to make the triads nervous and that was no small thing. A machine that can bring someone to a different time though? It seemed ridiculous. Korra smirked as she stepped carefully over another bundle of wires. She probably could not get away with calling anything ridiculous though considering what she could do with the elements, but still, time? Korra couldn’t wrap her head around it.

Korra shook her head to clear it quickly as the lights increased in intensity and the yelling from the dais rose in volume. She was close now and she could see the contraption hanging from a support strut about 15 feet above the figure typing away at a console. The contraption was interesting, but not as much as the girl who was working furiously at the controls. Korra had seen her in photos before and having more knowledge than most, she knew that this woman spent her days as the illustrious heiress of Sato Industries. Asami. One of the top engineers and second in the company only to her father.

Korra wondered what could possibly have drove her to make what could only be called a time machine (That is assuming it worked.), but she wasn’t necessarily willing to wait to hear the woman out. Korra took one more discerning glance around her and then stepped up onto the raised platform.

“Equalist.” The typing paused momentarily and then continued. Korra frowned, then louder, “Equalist!”

The woman glanced back at Korra, her goggles reflecting the sparking from her machine. “You shouldn’t be here.” Korra looked on in disbelief.

“I’m your nemesis and you built a time machine. Or at least a supposed time machine. Of course I’m here!” Korra waved her arms emphatically at the machine and back to the person in front of her as she yelled to be heard over the whirring around them.

The Equalist turned and cocked her head slightly to the side momentarily. With a small shake of her head she turned quickly back to her console. “I don’t have time for you right now. I have to get this working or we’ll have bigger issues then my building a machine to affect the way we interact with time.”  
Korra didn’t like the idea of messing with time at all. She had to stop the girl. Korra took a step closer, keeping an eye out for any further shrapnel. She had to get The Equalist away from the console. 

Just a few more steps and she’d be there. Hopefully momentary surprise of her proximity would give her the time she needed.

Korra began to reach out to grab the girl away from the console when she felt the room suddenly heat up and the air thicken with static. The typing seemed to grow frantic as The Equalist turned to glance at the machine behind them, looking through Korra as if she wasn’t even there.

Turning, Korra followed her gaze and she immediately understood the panic on the other’s face. Leaning over the side of the console and into the shadows, the Equalist shouted warnings. At who exactly Korra wasn’t sure since she assumed they had all taken off at the first sign of trouble ( _typical henchman_ , Korra thought). However, Korra quickly realized that it was much too late for escape for the two of them. Although it did not seem possible to Korra, the lights and sounds grew even further in intensity. As the sounds and sights reached a crescendo, Korra reached out in front of her latching onto the loose cargo pants of the girl before her, who was still attempting to salvage this situation at the console, and then suddenly, before she could react any further, everything went black.

 

Korra opened her eyes to blue skies and fabric still clutched in her hand. She glanced over to see that she was not alone. Looking around further other people were walking by, glancing a bit warily at them. Korra couldn’t really blame them considering the ridiculousness of their clothes and, as she looked more closely, the very different style that these people seemed to have from people she saw in her city every day. _Uh oh..._

“Avatar…” Korra glanced to her left and saw her nemesis glancing around in what seemed to be hope. “Oh my gosh… It might have worked.” The girl grew more excited as Korra watched, quickly getting up and removing her eyewear and hurrying over to an unsuspecting person sitting on a bench not far away.

Korra couldn’t hear what was said, but the heiress was moving her hands emphatically as the stranger looked on and then she seemed to stop, looking on as if waiting for an answer. However, when it came, her shoulders drooped, face falling, and she seemed to end as quickly as possible before making her way back over to Korra.

“Equa… um, Asami?” Korra wasn’t sure why but the title didn’t seem to fit the mood anymore. Asami, not noticing or not caring about the use of her name, looked up slowly from where she was staring at the ground in solemn thought.

Korra looked into bright green eyes as she waited for some sort of indication of what was going on. “We’re 200 years in the future,” Asami began causing Korra’s jaw to drop. “It didn’t work” she finished defeatedly.

Korra scoffed. “Didn’t work? You made a time machine. I didn’t believe it, but wow, this is crazy. We’re in the future! We’re...” she drifted into silence as she saw Asami’s face fall further.

“What’s wrong? What do you mean it didn’t work?”

Asami sighed. “It was supposed to take me to the past it didn’t work.”

“Well, I mean,” Korra said, trying to sound reassuring. “At least the concept stands. You made a time machine! As much as I don’t want to admit it, that’s pretty cool. Who cares if it went backwards?”

Asami’s eyes flashed with what Korra could only describe as sadness. “I do.” Asami turned away and looked out over the landscape of the future the now found themselves in. “There was someone I wanted to talk to.”


End file.
